You lying bastard!
by Lady Graham
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por recuperar lo que es tuyo? Historia Universo Alterno. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ COMPLETA. CHECA MI PERFIL PARA ENTERARTE DÓNDE.


Como siempre, es importante mencionar que la historia a leer es de mi original creación, empleando únicamente algunos nombres que corresponden a respectivos autores.

= . =

El ciclo escolar recientemente había terminado. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en el colegio eran aquellos o que debían materias o actividades, o simplemente iban a usar las canchas deportivas. En una de esas nuestra protagonista estaba. Junto a diecinueve chicas, o sea veinte en total, formaban el grupo de porristas. Debían practicar porque para cerrar definitivamente el año, un partido entre ese colegio público y otro sólo que privado, se realizaría en pocos días. Después de ahí, independientemente de quien fuera el ganador, las instituciones les organizarían una fiesta.

Por supuesto, ¡todos! –chicos y chicas– estaban más emocionados de ello. Excepto… sí, la muchachita de quince años que portaba el número 99 en su suéter cerrado de color amarillo, y que muy cansada se le veía, –hasta los pompones que en lugar de estar arriba estaban abajo barriendo el suelo lo comprobaban–, y por la boca apenas cantaba lo que el resto del grupo del cual ella desentonaba. ¿Por qué? porque regularmente decir "porrista" tu imaginación vuela hacia… un ejemplo: ¿una vaquerita de los Cowboys Dallas? Bueno, esta amiguita estaba muy lejos de serlo. ¿Sería debido a su sobrepeso?

Ella le agradecía a su mejor amiga, que era la lindísima líder, la considerara y la apoyara siempre. Pero, aunque de hermoso rostro fuera, los chicos, ¡ay esos chicos! las preferían esbeltas no importando el corazón que se ofrecía sincero.

Quienes sí, no objetaron tenerla para que les dedicara sus ánimos. Quienes no, ya saben cómo se las gastan inclusive el mismo sexo. Sobrenombres despreciativos. Insultos para provocar. Humillaciones ya sea en privado o en público, en fin. Todo eso y más Candice ya había pasado. Lo bueno, que con ese último evento por suscitarse, ella tiraría en el bote de la basura los pompones de colores que tanto le costara armarlos. Quizá por ello no debería hacerlo – pensó en un instante –, well, ya después lo decidiría. Ahora tomaría el camino hacia las regaderas aprovechando que Doris ha ordenado romper las filas.

Por haberle pedido que la esperara, la porrista fue a ocupar un pedazo de la larga y extensa banca que rodeaba un gran jardín. Desde ahí, Candice podía mirar a Doris yendo al encuentro del capitán del equipo de " _hockey sobre césped_ ", sí, su novio. ¿Describirlo? no le correspondía; pero aún así la observadora podía decir que era un moreno muy guapo, fornido y rápido. El anotador del equipo y que ese año recibiría un premio a su espectacular participación escolar. Además, ese año él salía. Ellas todavía les quedaba otro por cursar; y en ese, la vida de Candice daría un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, y no porque dejara de ser gordita sino… ¿porque se pondría más? Y todo por culpa de…

YOU LYING BASTARD!

by

LADY GRAHAM

= . =

El marcador del partido final hubo sido un aburrido empate a ceros. Como lo informado, una vez acabado este evento se llevaría a cabo otro: la fiesta de celebración en un prestigioso club de la ciudad. Sin embargo, un grupo de treinta, –más hombres que mujeres– optaron por irse a otro lugar menos "distinguido"; y es que, rodeados y vigilados por las autoridades educativas, ¿cuándo hacer lo que a ellos les gustaba? entre esos… probar todo aquello que estaba prohibido –drogas, alcohol–, o censurado –el sexo al por mayor.

De ambas cosas, o sea lo prohibido y lo censurado, ella desconocía. Bueno, desconocerlo no, porque en ese momento lo veía. Veía a sus compañeros beber, fumar y besarse estando fuera o dentro de una piscina. Los que corrieron a las habitaciones –por haberse ido a meter a un barato motel de paso ubicado lejos de la ciudad–, se lo dejaba a su imaginación. Lo que no y era visible, era ese trío formado por una en medio de dos, los cuales yacían tendidos en el pasto; y en lo que uno acariciaba el bien formado cuerpo apenas cubierto por un diminuto bikini, el otro la besaba y ella le correspondía tocando el miembro del primero.

Decir que, porque los observaba, le entusiasmaba o le anhelaba estar así… Candice por minutos lo pensaba. Con una respuesta, agachó la cabeza para posarla en la posa de agua y jugar ahí sus pies que ya tenían rato. Lo mismo que ella sentada en el borde de la espaciosa alberca. Nadar también ya lo había hecho, aunque en sí, –con shorts de licra y una camiseta muy holgada–, ingresó para recorrerla toda sostenida de ese mismo borde.

Gracias a que hubo llegado adonde las escalinatas metálicas, por ahí salió para sentarse desde aquel instante, siendo muchos los que ya llevaba en esa posición.

Doris, quien fuera la incitadora a acompañarles, más de una vez se le había acercado para llevarle: desde una soda, un plato con botanas, una cerveza que seguía en la espera y otro plato sólo que vacío para que a la hora que estuviera la comida, la amiga invitada se aproximara y se sirviera lo que quisiera.

Eso sucedería en cuestión de minutos. Los "chefs" daban la última vuelta a todo lo que había en un extenso asador; y en la espera se les veía brindando y bebiendo. Otros jóvenes corriendo por el césped para lanzarse a la piscina y salpicarlo todo. Ella no fue la excepción; ni tampoco la botella que yacía a su lado, ya que con las aguas salpicadas, la tiraron y se regó. También se hubo quebrado; y para no cortarse o los demás que llegaban a pasar por ahí, Candice se movió de su lugar para retirar los vidrios; sin embargo, cuando difícilmente agachada lo intentaba a hacer, frente a ella se plantaron dos piernas empantalonadas, y unas manos sostenían tanto una escoba como un recogedor.

– No se preocupe. Yo lo hago – dijo él; y ella al oírlo se dispuso a mirarlo, cortándose siempre sí un dedo al estarlo observando.

Se trataba de un joven, sí, quizá la misma edad de ella, demasiado muy bien parecido; y que al notar la sangre, no dudó en colocarse de cuclillas y atender a la herida.

Del bolsillo de su prenda, prestamente había extraído una bandita. Ésta, la sacó de su empaque para colocarla alrededor de la cortada.

– ¡Listo! – expresó él; y en ella se posó para dedicarle una sonrisa.

– Gracias – respondió Candice ¿cómo? no lo sabía porque si en el momento de mirarlo la había dejado anonadada, sentir su toque alrededor de su dedo, la hubo dejado estática y congelada; y eso que ya lo estaba por todo el tiempo que hubo permanecido dentro del agua.

– ¿Se divierte? – el ayudante preguntó.

– Sí… claro – apenas respondió ella, a la cual para completarle la impresión, le agregarían la atención extra de ayudarla a incorporarse, dándose así cuenta Candice lo alto que ya era para su edad. Su complexión delgada era lo que la hacía pensar contaban con los mismos años de vida ¿o también se debía a la sinceridad que tanto su rostro como su mirada le proyectaban? Sí, tal vez, pero para salir de dudas…

– ¿Trabajas… aquí? – ella quiso saber.

– Sí. Mi tío es el dueño; y mi padre me mandó con él para que le ayudare y así yo pueda hacerme de algunos dólares y termine mi último año de prepa.

– Qué… bien – dijo Candice; y siguió mirándolo ahora que se disponía a levantarlo todo.

Eso fue luego de que un grotesco silbido se produjera. Clara indicación de que el chico había ido para trabajar no para perder el tiempo platicando con la joven, la cual le preguntaría a su vecino:

– ¿Cómo… te llamas?

– Terruce – contestó él conforme terminaba su actividad.

– Yo… soy Candice.

Él volvió a sonreír; y con sus herramientas en la mano, decía:

– Mucho gusto, señorita Candice. Ahora si me disculpa, la dejo y… sígase divirtiendo.

¿Cómo? inquirió mentalmente ella cuando en verdad no lo hacía, y a partir de ese momento mucho menos después de conocerlo porque… en lugar de seguir viendo lo que hacían los demás, se propuso a estarlo ubicando.

Para ello, ella habiéndolo visto partir, pareció que lo hacía justo detrás de él; aunque percibiéndola, Terruce, sin detener sus pasos discretamente, se giraba para mirarla de reojo.

Creyendo que efectivamente lo seguía, él sonrió. No obstante, en ese instante oía el nombre de ella en voz de otra joven:

– Candice, la comida ya está lista. Ven, porque se acaba.

La llamada detuvo su andar para girarse a su amiga, la cual ya se acercaba para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y preguntarle:

– ¿Adónde ibas?

– A –, Candice no pudo decir la verdad sino: – tu lado, por supuesto. Muero de hambre.

– Lo sé, gordita de mi alma – alguien jugó amorosamente con ella, – por eso le pedí a Stewart te apartara una buena porción.

– Doris – Candice la llamó no tanto por la considerada atención sino porque ¿él la hubo escuchado? bueno, lo obvio tuvo que haberlo visto: era gordita y desde nacimiento. Dietas tras dietas hubo sido su vida pasada hasta que fastidiada de no conseguir eliminar un singular gramo…

– _¡Suficiente! – le gritó a su mamá: una imagen muy similar a ella sólo que en adulto y la cual estaba dispuesta a someterla a un nuevo tratamiento._

– _Pero, Candita._

– _¡No más, por favor! – la joven tiró todo lo que le pusieron enfrente._

– _Es por tu bien, mi corazón. Sólo lo hago por eso._

– _¡Pero no funciona nada de lo que me das! Y ya estoy cansada de comer en porciones, cuando está comprobado que hasta el agua me engorda._

– _No, no es cierto._

– _Lo es; y por favor, madre. Ya déjame así._

– _Pero los chicos de la escuela…_

– _¡Esos…! –, Candice los mencionó con rencor, – ¡se pueden ir al diablo! Ellos son guapos y esbeltos por ahora; pero cuando sean grandes, o a no ser que se vuelvan gayes para mantener su cuerpo, o estarán peores de gordos y feos que yo._

– _Candita_

– _¡Ya no me Candititees, mamá! También lo odio. Además… mi corazón está bien. El mismo médico nos ha dicho que no tengo colesterol. Y si a ti o al resto mi apariencia les molesta, un día habrá uno que no._

Y ese día de celebración Candice pensó había llegado. Lo había sentido. Lo podía sentir en su corazón. En su dedo lastimado. O si no, ¿por qué él se molestó en atenciones con ella? ¿porque era su trabajo? ¿también el de hacerla de doctor cuando su función era el de mantener limpio el lugar? o el ir a cambiar el foco que se fundió o… no. Algo en Candice no la hacía dudar, mucho menos la sonrisa que Terruce le dedicara o las que le dedicaba al haber muchas oportunidades de coincidir.

La que se presentaba en ese momento, definiría si sí o si no. Si no, quedaría como un bello recuerdo. Si sí… también porque… habría un hijo de por medio.

= = . = =

De quince cuartos sencillos consistía el motel visitado. Siete de ellas ya habían sido previamente ocupadas a la llegada de los preparatorianos. Las ocho restantes se repartieron entre ellos. Quienes iban en pareja o en tríos ¡suertudos! Los que no fueron los solitarios. Candice estaba entre esos; y sin saber manejar por ende sin auto, plus Doris ya se había ido con su novio con la excusa de no sé qué pero que volverían por ella, la quinceañera debajo de una palmera a las afueras del retirado motel yacía… esperando. ¿A qué? A que se cumpliera otra hora; y con otras, la claridad del día a ver si así tomaba un camino que la llevara a casa.

Por suerte, Terruce iba a la suya; y al divisarla…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó entre extrañado y preocupado.

– Esperando por mi amiga. Dijo que volvería pero…

– ¿Dónde vives? – él quiso saber.

El brazo izquierdo de la joven se levantó apuntando hacia abajo. En cambio él indicaba:

– Yo voy hacia arriba. Cuando mucho… treinta minutos.

– Una hora – dijo una decepcionada ella. Entonces él…

– Vamos – le pidió

– De verdad –, Candice se abrazó a sus pertenencias mojadas, – no quisiera molestarte.

– Prefiero molestarme a que algo malo te pase aquí.

– Siendo así –, ella dio el primero de muchos pasos hacia una camioneta bastante vieja pero de un buen motor, – gracias otra vez… Terruce.

Él sonrió disponiéndose a guiarla hasta el vehículo de su familiar. Sin dejar de ser atento, le abrió la portezuela. Ella ingresó cerrando y viéndolo a él montarse. Cosa de nada se pusieron en marcha platicando de hechos correspondientes a su edad. Sin embargo…

– ¿Por qué no tienes novio?

Con semejante cuestión, Candice agachó la cabeza; y con cierta pena respondía:

– ¿Por qué lo crees?

– No lo sé – dijo un sincero él. – Quizá eres muy exigente.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Para corroborarlo la chica azorada se había vuelto a Terruce quien decía:

– Las chicas de hoy lo son. Piden demasiado.

– Por eso tú… ¿tampoco tienes una? – ella indagó; y él no mentiría al contestar:

– Digamos que… no había encontrado la ideal.

– ¿Eso quiere decir…?

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

= = . = =

Con el reporte de calificaciones, Candice llegó volada a casa. Era viernes; y pronto las cuatro de la tarde. Sí. Ese día él tenía libre; y ese día a esa hora hubieron acordado el salir por primera vez. ¿Cómo vivió la joven los próximos días después de hecha la proposición? De acordarse, la chica volvía de nuevo a los nervios y se negaba a tomar alimento alguno.

– Pero –, su madre se quedaba tanto con la palabra en la boca como con su comida. Y veía a la hija correr escaleras arriba escaleras abajo ¿para ejercitarse? digamos que sí, porque de toda la ropa que había en su armario, lo elegido, una pulgada necesitaba reducir para que le cerrara.

Increíblemente, en una semana Candice ¡lo logró! pero debido al nerviosismo…

– ¡No, no me hagas esto, por favor! – le pedía suplicantemente al cierre que una cabeza había perdido y entre sus dedos quedado.

Mirándolo, la jovencita tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar. Sin embargo, no se daría la oportunidad ya que curiosa iría por hilo. Diez hebras juntas pasaron bien por los diminutos orificios. Una vez arriba, las anudaría y listo. Ahora sí podía verse en su vestido color melón de top estraple cubierto de tul y de falda corta recta. Los zapatos serían de piso al no estar acostumbrada al tacón. Su cabello lo adornó con una diadema pero a la altura de la nuca lo hizo a un lado y lo ató con una liga y encima de esta puso una flor.

A pesar de todo, se gustaba; y Candice sonreía frente al espejo esperanzando que le gustara a él. Lo haría sí, y también la complementaría, añadiéndole a eso una peculiar rosa que le llevara de regalo. En sí la había robado de alguna parte. Pero qué importaba si alegraría muchísimo un corazón. En sí, dos.

Cuando la joven le comentó a su madre de ese chico y la invitación hecha, lógico, alguien quiso saberlo todo de la otra parte. No obstante, Candice había pedido a su progenitora no desanimarla, ni mucho menos a él, quien valiente y gentil se había portado con ella, la que todo el tiempo sufrió debido a sus kilitos de más.

Sin las intenciones de echarles a perder la salida, en el momento que el timbre de una puerta sonó y la hija se dispuso a atender, la tercera persona los dejó solos. No era la primera vez que la muchachita salía ni tampoco se ignoraba a los eventos que asistía. Candice sabía cuidarse. Era muy abierta para su edad; y era justo para ella un poquito de confianza y libertad.

Con esas, la pareja de jóvenes abandonó la casa para ir a cumplir lo que sería su primer paseo ¿de cuántos? bastantes en dos meses a cines, parques, campos deportivos, tiendas, fiestas. Discotecas no por ser ambos menores de edad. Asimismo alguien no tenía tanto dinero para gastarlo en esas, pero sí lo suficiente para llevarla a…

– El lugar está en el otro estado, pero mi amigo Charles nos llevará. Además él va a competir en un evento de DJ's y yo voy a ayudarle. ¿Vienes conmigo?

– ¿Iremos y vendremos en un día? – preguntó ella un tanto consternada.

– No, son tres los que tendremos que quedarnos.

– ¡Está bien! – dijo Candice muy animada.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Claro que sí, porque en una semana regresamos a clases, y que esto sea una despedida a las hermosas vacaciones de este año.

– ¿Te parece que lo han sido? – él quiso saber.

– Desde el momento en que te conocí –. Candice tomó la mano masculina; y entre sus dos la encapsuló, llevándose un dorso a sus labios para besarlo. Consiguientemente confesaba: – Nunca me había divertido tanto. Gracias, Terry, has sido una gran compañía.

– Candy, yo –, él se interrumpió. Lo hizo, porque ella lo miraba; y lo hacía de una manera que… – me gustas – reveló el chico. – Me gusta tu forma de ser. Me siento bien contigo que no sé si será lo mismo si te pido…

– ¿Qué? – Candice lo instó al haberse quedado callado.

= = . = =

Por cuestiones administrativas, casi finalizaba el mes de septiembre cuando los estudiantes volvieron a la preparatoria. Ella, esa última semana, llevaba dos días sintiéndose incómoda. En sí, era el estómago. Éste comenzó a ponerse pesado en el primer viaje realizado en el autobús escolar. Con ese segundo, tuvo que pedirle al conductor detenerse porque si no lo hacía, vomitaría ahí sin importarle que todos los ocupantes la miraran de manera extraña. Aunque en cuestión de nada, –y porque ya la habían visto en compañía de un chico sumamente guapo–, se dispersaría el rumor de que estaba embarazada.

De momento Candice no prestó caso a lo que decían a sus espaldas; lo hizo una vez que visitara al doctor y se lo corroborara. Lo estaba; y apenas tenía quince años. ¿La primera? ¡por supuesto que no! pero aún así, ¿qué haría a partir de ese día? Como primera reacción irlo a notificar a un padre. Después a una madre porque la hija…

Sabiendo dónde encontrarlo cubiertas las horas de clases, Candice al motel se dirigió, sorprendiéndole que Terruce, y a toda prisa, metía las últimas cosas a la camioneta y él corría hacia la portezuela. Sin embargo y antes de que ingresara al vehículo:

– ¡Terry! – ella lo llamó. Él atendió al llamado diciéndole igualmente presuroso:

– ¡Candy, lo siento, debo irme!

Eso le dio indicio a la chica para enterarlo de ya:

– ¡Estoy embarazada!

Escuchada la noticia, él a su acompañante le pedía un momento. Autorizado con _"que no se tardara"_ el futuro padre fue a la futura madre, a la cual, el simple hecho de verlo ir a ella le brotó la esperanza que murió en el instante de oírlo decir:

– De verdad, lo siento –. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Terruce sacó un sobre blanco. Éste estaba grueso de billetes. Tomó la mano de Candice y ahí lo puso diciéndole: – Haz lo que consideres es mejor.

– Pero…

– ¡Lo siento! – el joven volvió a explayar; y de nuevo corrió hacia lo que lo esperaba. Se metió y velozmente se alejaron de ahí.

Viéndolo partir, Candice conforme pasaba un amargo buche de saliva, una singular lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. La había dejado igual o peor que el día que lo conociera; y con deseos le hubiera aventado su cochino dinero y gritarle que nada necesitaba de él, no obstante… perdida la camioneta en el horizonte, ella miró el sobre, lo apretó en su mano y sí, haría lo que fuera mejor para los tres.

= = . = =

En el regazo de su madre la joven lloraba, y no tanto por los síntomas del embarazo o porque la hubieran abandonado sino… por la comprensión recibida. También la ayuda que buscarían y le ofrecerían.

Cuando las jóvenes a esa edad no cuentan con el apoyo de sus padres ante una situación similar, recurren a métodos donde no sólo uno es el afectado. El más fácil, cercano y peligroso es el aborto. Sin embargo, al haber sido llevada por su madre con un experto, éste le decía:

– Estás en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras de tu cuerpo. También eres la encargada de decidir si lo que llevas por dentro vive o muere. Pero en una cosa debes estar consciente. Tú fuiste la responsable de su concepción. Si estuviéramos frente a un caso de violación, sería muy diferente; y aún así… la solución a eso es algo muy parecido a lo que te plantearé. Deja que siga creciendo en ti. Nosotros los cuidaremos y también le buscaremos una familia a tu hijo. Ni tú conocerás quiénes son. Ni ellos te conocerán a ti.

– Pero… ¿y él?

= = = = = = = = = = MUCHOS = = = = = = = = = =

= = = = = = = AÑOS = = = = = = =

= = = = = DESPUÉS = = = = =

El Centro Podológico _"Por un pie sano"_ abría al público exactamente a las once de la mañana; y esa mañana la experta en la materia, llegaba a toda prisa. Una reunión matutina la había entretenido más de la cuenta; ¡tanto! que ni tiempo a desayunarse tuvo. Por ende, en cuanto apareció por el área de recepción…

– ¿Qué te pediste? – preguntó yendo al platito de plástico de la asistente que en las manos con la masa la hubieron agarrado. En lo que tragaba bocado una y se limpiaba, la otra conforme saboreaba un champiñón, cuestionaba: – ¿Ya llegó el cliente?

– Desde hace un buen. Lo pasé a tu consultorio.

– ¡Genial!

– Come más – le ofrecieron. En cambio se mostró el cilindro que cargaban; y por lo mismo indagaban: – ¿cuándo la retomaste? – o sea la dieta.

– Ayer – informaron poniendo cara de fastidio. – Mi madre tuvo una cena el fin de semana, ¡y di la tragada de mi vida!

– Exageras, Candy. ¿Cuánto pudiste haber engordado? – si lucía como entre tallas siete y nueve.

– Lo bastante para que este pantalón –, lo señalaron, – no quisiera cerrar en la mañana que me lo puse. Pero luego platicamos de lo nuevo que empecé, si no –, se apuntó una dirección, queriéndose saber antes de atender esa consulta en espera: – ¿Hay otra después de ésta?

– Hasta las tres de la tarde.

– Muy bien – dijo Candice y se dispuso a entrar a su consultorio, saludando apenas dado un paso en ello: – Buen día.

– Buen día – le respondieron. Y con el simple sonido de esa varonil voz, la hoy mujer no dudó en mirar al paciente, haciendo éste que ella se transportara a un ayer, justamente en ese donde…

 _Charles ya tenía un buen rato alrededor de sus tornamesas. Su presentación, desde el principio, había sido todo un éxito. Al finalizar la competencia no faltó quien se le acercara para firmar contratos. Uno de ellos consistió en seguir tocando lo que restaba de la noche._

 _Porque Candice se veía cansada Terruce la invitó a salir. Ella no objetó ya que sí quería dormir. Entre el viaje hasta ese lugar, la ayuda que proporcionó a los chicos en bajar los muebles y acarrearlos hasta que quedaron acomodados, plus uno que otro baile y el abundante humo que los rodeaba, el ruido comenzó a molestarle y el sueño a vencerla._

 _En silencio, la pareja caminaba. En eso la chica tropezó. Él ¡presto! la pudo alcanzar de la ancha cintura para evitar así que cayera de bruces al suelo._

– _Lo siento – dijo ella notándose que los ojos se le cerraban._

– _Vayamos a la camioneta – indicó él. – Ahí esperaremos a Charlie._

 _Más dormida que despierta Candice caminó hacia esa dirección: la del estacionamiento. Éste por partes lucía desierto. Por otras, grupitos de jóvenes se veían. Otro montón era de motociclistas; y el estruendoso ruido de éstas la espantaron y la hicieron abrir desmesuradamente los ojos._

 _Al parecer, ese había sido el punto de reunión para la gran caravana que verían partir. Para la última que desapareció, el sueño de la chica también se había esfumado. Quien la esperaba arriba de una camioneta abierta, lo hacía acostado sobre unas mantas. Lo malo que a Candice se le dificultaría el subir. Además tenía ganas de hacer del baño._

 _Notificada la urgencia, la sugerencia de hacerlo escondida y aprovechando los autos no se aceptó. Entonces él dejó su lugar para acompañarla hasta donde estaban los móviles. Uno para ellas y uno para ellos era el que estaba disponible. Él lo ofreció para que así no sufriera la espera de tres mujeres más que formaban la línea._

 _Con la asustada negativa, Terruce sonrió yéndose a recargar en una barda hasta que ella fuera liberada._

 _Sonriente por ya no sentir la molestia, Candice apareció minutos después, dándose cuenta que sólo ella y él estaban en ese lugar. Para completar, las luces se apagaron; y eso consiguió un sobresalto en la chica, otra sonrisa en el joven y…_

– _Se ve demasiado oscuro – hubo sido la palpable observación._

– _¿Quieres irte?_

– _Tú… ¿no?_

– _Claro – dijo él. Dejó su lugar y se encaminó hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y andar de regreso a la camioneta. No obstante, fue cosa de nada que Terruce la jalara hacia la pared. Pegándola, lo hizo y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo y su boca en la ella que de susto en susto iba pasando._

 _Primero por el jalón. Segundo de sentirlo. Tercero del demandante beso. Cuarta de la mano que se colaba por debajo de su amplia falda y, quinto de la petición, la cual pensaba por breves segundos hasta que escuchaba:_

– _Vamos, Candy, yo sé que también tú quieres_

– _Sí, pero…_

 _La chica calló, o mejor dicho, la callaron porque volvieron a invadir su boca. También su femineidad que, debido a un toque manual, la haría lanzar un gemido de placer. El que estaba dispuesto a dársela e inclusive dárselo se volvió tierno y delicado para que ella le permitiera lo que deseaba: penetrarla y envolverse en lo que sería su primer acto sexual, suficientemente doloroso para que la dejara en el estado en el que la dejó,_ lo que la hizo despertar, recriminarse con dureza por no haber preguntado antes cuando siempre lo hacía y cuestionar ahora a la secretaria:

– ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?

– Terruce Gran – dijo aquella; y el mentado muy gracioso, desde un asiento, levantó la mano como diciendo "presente". Sin embargo ella y enemigamente le diría:

– De todas las personas que más odio en este mundo, tú eras la única que quería volver a ver nunca, así que dime –, Candice caminó hacia su escritorio, – ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

– ¡Caramba, doctora!

– ¡Únicamente técnica en podología! – ella lo corrigió; y él, poco caballeroso ya que ni siquiera se puso de pie, decía:

– Como sea, ¿así es tu compartimiento humano para con tus pacientes?

– ¡Tú lo has dicho: con mis pacientes; y tú… no lo eres!

El muy payaso levantó una pierna; y en lo que señalaba un calzado pie, le indicaba:

– Tengo una uña enterrada. Lleva días molestándome y quiero que me la saques

– Lo que voy a sacarte son los ojos sino me dices ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí, Terruce?!

La exaltación de Candice la acompañó con el sorrajo de sus pertenencias. Lo malo que su bebida se regó al quebrarse el cilindro; y la asistente que la había escuchado molesta corrió a limpiar. No obstante…

– Deja ahí, Leo – ordenaron.

– Como digas – respondieron y salieron del lugar, quedándose ahí los dos y mirándose a los ojos. Ella con deseos de fulminarlo y él bastante fresco reclamaba:

– Vengo por lo que es mío.

– ¿Tuyo? – repitió ella. – ¿Y qué, de lo que hay aquí, es tuyo según tú?

– Justamente de aquí nada, pero… ¿en tu casa?

– En mi casa – repitió Candice. – Pues no. No doy con lo que buscas.

– ¿Mi hijo?

Sin poder contenerse, la mujer soltó tamaña carcajada diciendo entre ellas:

– ¿Tu hijo?

– Sí – contestó Terruce con un gesto verdaderamente serio; y mayúsculo al oír:

– Lo lamento. De verdad lo lamento porque… no hay tal.

– ¿Lo abortaste?

– Hice lo que consideré fue mejor. ¿No fue ese tu consejo?

Aprovechando que Candice había dejado sus burlas, Terruce se puso de pie y acortó la distancia que los separaba. Sin amedrentamiento alguno ella permitió que se acercara lo más que quisiera, deseando tener cualquier arma o por lo menos la fuerza necesaria para matarlo debido a su enorme cinismo al haberle pedido al oído:

– Pues no sé cómo le harás, pero lo quiero devuelta.

– Imposible – respondió ella, – porque tanto tú como yo perdimos los derechos sobre él.

– ¿Entonces fue niño? – el hombre pidió aseveración; y la mujer…

– Sí

– ¿Lo viste?

– ¡¿Para qué quieres saberlo?! – ella volvió a alterarse; y alejándose oía:

– Necesito su nombre.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Candice se giró para mirarlo otra vez enfurecida. – ¡Además no lo sé! ¡Ni tampoco sé quién lo adoptó!

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Por qué ha de ser sino por la seguridad de todos! ¡Principalmente la de él! Y escucha… yo no voy a arruinarle la vida. No lo he hecho en catorce años, menos lo haré ahora. Y tú… ni siquiera lo pienses.

– Entonces no me dejas otro camino más que…

– ¿Qué?

– Me des otro.

– ¿Leo?

Ésta respondía por haberse quedado muy cerca de la puerta:

– Sí, Candy

– ¿Has escuchado en las noticias de algún loco escapado del manicomio? Porque frente a mí hay uno. Y sólo para que tú y yo no corramos el riesgo de que incremente su locura, llama a los policías para que vengan por él.

– No lo harías – sentenció la visita. En cambio Candice:

– No me conoces, Terruce; y será mejor que te vayas. Y olvídate tanto de mí como de tu hijo.

– No puedo.

– Ese es tu problema

– Y con el que traigo ya son dos

– Tienes mi palabra que no me interesan, así que ya… vete.

– Está bien – el visitante se rindió. Sin embargo: – pero no creas que esto aquí acabó.

– ¿Y qué ganarías con volver cuando por quince años supe nada de ti?

– Y te aseguro que esto no hubiera sido necesario sino por… ¿conoces a Jett Finley? – Terruce fingió un amigable gesto. Candy no al aseverarle molesta:

– No

– Pues yo sí – dijo él

– ¿Y debería importarme?

– Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

– ¿Por qué según tú?

– Porque resulta… que es nuestro hijo.

– ¡¿Qué diablos has dicho?!

– ¿Te sorprende? – inquirió él, – yo también lo hice cuando lo conocí.

– ¿Dónde? – quiso saber una pálida ella.

– En una situación bastante comprometedora para él; y que por suerte se topó conmigo sino…

= = . = =

Consiguientemente de haber viajado por veintidós horas, otra más Terruce ya llevaba parado en la línea aduanera. El estrés del extenso vuelo lo hacía bajar su maletín. Puesto en el suelo el viajero se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Necesitaba deshacerse de una liga que había mantenido atado su cabello. Éste, más largo de lo usual lucía; y de una manera por demás envidiable por quienes lo miraban. También olían a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin asearse.

Para hacerlo de ya, sólo necesitaba cruzar la línea y buscar de inmediato tanto un taxi como un hotel que lo hospedara.

Hecho así, hubo sido cuestión de nada que se metiera en un baño. Y en el interior de éste estaba cuando escuchó ruidos. En eso un desgarrador grito.

Envuelto apenas en una toalla Terruce salió, sorprendiéndole y no, el cuerpecito delincuente que se quejaba y se retorcía frente a una maleta que intentara abrir.

Identificándolo como fuereño además de sus ropas, un grupito de malandros que yacía afuera del establecimiento, en complicidad con los encargados del hotel, le dieron al chico la llave para entrar al cuarto y robar al cliente.

Éste miraba con cierta lástima al muchachito que tenía prensada una mano en lo que era increíblemente una trampa; y que debido al golpe y a la presión, le sangraba.

Sabiendo que de eso no moriría, Terruce se sentó en la cama. Desde ahí lo observaba; y debido a que hacía nada:

– Por favor, ayúdeme – le pidieron. – Me partirá la mano en dos.

– De eso, estate seguro si sigues moviéndola.

– Por favor, se lo suplico – volvieron a pedir.

El observador se dio cuenta que unos ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero antes de ofrecer la ayuda solicitada, se aseguraría de que no corrieran una vez estuvieran liberados. Por lo mismo, Terruce se levantó para ir a la puerta.

Cerrada, regresaría adonde aquél; y apenas prensado dos botones de un mecanismo, éste dejó de hacer presión y una mano se zafó.

– Gracias – increíblemente extendieron, sosteniéndose lo herido y mirándose la lesión.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Terruce.

– Jett

– ¿Eres de esta área?

– No.

– Bueno – dijo el cliente, – ve a curarte eso.

– ¿No… llamará a la policía?

– ¿Quieres que lo haga?

– No – se dijo y también una cabeza había indicado.

– Siendo así –, Terruce fue de nuevo a la puerta para abrirla. Sin embargo, en lugar de dar un pase de salida, él se asomaría para mirar hacia el corredor. Al regresarse, alguien lo atacó traicioneramente.

La distracción del hombre un jovenzuelo lo aprovechó; y la lámpara más cercana se tomó para golpearlo y…

A pesar de haber sentido la agresión, Terruce no cayó; y atrapando los cables, jaló a su atacante no teniendo consideración de éste al golpearlo y ponerlo a dormir un rato. Lo suficiente para que el cliente terminara con su aseo. Posteriormente de vestirse, marcó un número telefónico. Quien lo atendiera no tardaría en reunirse con él. Una vez juntos…

Dos hombres, uno en cada lado de la cama donde lo pusieron, miraban al durmiente. Los acompañantes de éste, al ver llegar a la patrulla de policía, se echaron a correr dejándolo a su suerte. Esa que dispondría el oficial al informar:

– Sí, ya tenemos registros de él y de otros.

– ¿Lo guardarás entonces?

– ¿Te gustaría?

– No me lastimó tan gravemente como para levantar cargos.

– Lo sé. Pero si lo dejamos libre, no dudes que lo intentará de nuevo con alguien más.

– Entonces allá tú. Yo te lo entrego, y también "el encargo" – Terruce señaló la maleta.

– Bien – se dijo; y seguidamente unas fuertes palmadas, se dieron a una pierna, así como la orden: – ¡Tú, despiértate! Allá en la correccional hay también cama aunque no tan cómoda como ésta.

Viendo que el llamado fracasaba, se fue por un cubo de agua el cual sin piedad alguna se arrojaría en un jovial rostro.

El dueño de ello, con la sensación de ahogo, inmediatamente reaccionaba tosiendo. Aún así y prestamente lo cogieron de la playera, lo levantaron con rudeza y empujaron hacia otro policía que yacía en la puerta.

Desde ahí y conforme miraban a esos dos alejarse, uno del otro par decía:

– Nada más porque sé que no eres casado ni tienes hijos pero juraría que se parece a ti el chaval. Pero en fin, estamos en contacto – una mano se extendió.

Terruce la recibió quedándose, después de despedirse, bastante pensativo, ya que una cosa era segura: no era casado, ¿lo mismo podía decir de los hijos? a no ser que aquella chica…

Sin pensar más, el hombre corrió detrás del trío. Empero uno ya subía al chico a la patrulla y desde una ventanilla le preguntaba:

– ¿Cómo te apellidas?

– Finley

– ¿Candice es el nombre de tu madre?

– Ivonne – dijo el muchachito.

En cambio el que quiso saber se giró a su amigo para pedirle secretamente, con la excusa de saber si estaba limpio de drogas: una prueba de ADN. Y si el dato era el correcto, a buscarla se dedicaría.

= . =

Sin la amenaza de su presencia pero sí la dejada de volver, Candice llamó a su asistente para pedirle cancelara la cita de las tres de la tarde.

Por otra línea ella se comunicó con su madre. Y procurando no alarmarse, le pedía:

– ¿Sabes el nombre de la familia que adoptó a mi hijo?

– _¿Por qué de pronto te interesa saber?_

– No lo vas a creer pero… su padre ha estado aquí y… por lo visto… va a darme problemas.

– _¿Por qué lo dices? Además lo que hiciste fue pensando en el bien de él._

– Sí, pero al parecer… el chico… está en malos pasos. Y yo… no me interesé en nada más que… cuidarlo para darlo en adopción.

– _Candy, hija, no te agobies antes de. Él no tiene ningún derecho._

– No lo tuvo mientras el bebé estuvo dentro de mí. Pero una vez que le di vida, todo cambia. Así que tienes que comunicarte con el doctor Verducci –, quien la motivara a dar ese paso, – para que nos dé la información.

– _Candice, ¿te das cuenta lo que eso significará?_

– Que mi hijo tendrá razones suficientes para odiarme.

– _A no ser que Terruce… te ayude a que no sea así._

– Ajá, ¿y cómo?

– _Habla con él. Él también tiene culpa en esto._

– Pero tengo un buen argumento que cualquier corte me apoyará. En cambio tú, los que están detrás e incluidos la familia que lo obligó a delinquir… ¿qué excusa me darán? – preguntó Terruce una vez que volviera a buscar a Candice.

. . .

Si llegaste hasta aquí, sabes que te agradezco infinitamente tu atención.


End file.
